


Punishment

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: From a tumblr request:  NSFW punishment by Satan after an arguement
Relationships: Satan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Punishment

Satan had been having a horrible day; he overslept and by the time he’d gotten to breakfast, Beel had pretty much devoured any leftovers. He’d had to settle for a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. Classes were pointless; nothing he hadn’t already studied on his own but he couldn’t be seen sleeping, he had an image to maintain. Then the student council meeting. You were supposed to be going out with Satan afterward, so he figured you’d sit near him and work on your homework while they discussed whatever inane thing Diavolo felt warranted their attention. But when he got there, you were next to Lucifer, heads bent close together over your work spread on the table. He nudged your shoulder as he went by, asking you when your head popped up. “Were you still going with me to the bookstore after the meeting? I thought we could pick up something to eat while we were out. My treat.”

You frowned up at the blonde demon, shaking your head. “Satan, I”m sorry. This report’s due tomorrow and I’m having problems getting the information in it right. I need this grade. Can I get a raincheck on dinner?” His eyes narrowed and you hung your head slightly, “Nevermind. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” You turned your attention back to Lucifer and Satan just barely contained the growl he felt building, pushing past to take his seat.

Several hours later, Satan was reading in bed when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, not surprised to see you standing on the other side of it, eyes glued to the floor. “I thought you had that report to work on?” His disappointment from earlier almost made it into his voice, but he covered it with a layer of irritation at the last moment. 

“I did. I got it done faster than I thought; Luci-” Your eyes snap up to meet his at the sound of a low growl. 

“Of course. The better brother. Nevermind that we’re in the same class and I could have helped you.” He spat, moving to close the door. “Just go. My day’s not been the best, I’m not fit company today.”

You stuck your foot in the door before he closed it on you. “That’s not fair, Satan. I asked him for a little help because you weren’t there yet. You were the one who dismissed me!” You went to put a hand on his arm. “This isn't like you; I thought you and Lucifer had gotten over this stuff.”

He shook your hand off, turning on his heel and storming back into the room. “Just because we’re working things out doesn’t just erase thousands of years of ill will. You seemed to be having fun with him, just go back to him.” 

“No. I was looking forward to this afternoon, I’m sorry schoolwork had to come first. I’m not taking a chance of Diavolo or Lucifer punishing me for letting my grades slip.” You reach for his shoulder, gasping when he turns and grabs your wrist before you can. He tugged your arm lightly, setting your balance off. 

“Punishment….hmm.” He smirked softly at you. “I could always punish you for backing out of plans with me, especially with the day being as bad as it was. Do you have any objections? Let me work off some steam?”

You swallowed, your eyes searching his. The anger from a moment ago was mostly dissipated, mild irritation and the beginnings of arousal softening his gaze. After a few seconds, you nodded slowly. He dipped his head, kissing you hard, nipping at your lips for a moment before spinning you and prodding you towards the bed gently. “Strip and get on the bed.” He didn’t even look to see if you were doing as you were told, just walked to his closet, pulling out a small chest and setting it on the edge of the bed, pulling out several implements. He tugged the bedding down as you crawled onto the bed, motioning for you to turn your back to him as you sat. 

You felt one of his hands bringing your wrists together, followed by some soft fabric being twisted around and between them, fastening in place. “Too tight? You’re going to be here a while.” You jumped slightly at the feel of his lips against your ear but shook your head slowly, testing your hands. His hands moved to your shoulders, guiding you back against the pillows piled against the headboard of the bed before picking up another, thicker piece of cloth. Your last sight before your vision went dark under the blindfold was Satan’s smirk, As his hands left the back of your head, you felt the ghost of his lips over yours again and you leaned forward, trying to chase the sensation. A shove to your shoulder and you tipped back against the pillows again. “No. You don’t get more than what I decide for now. Don’t be greedy.”

You could hear him shuffling through the items in the box again, The sound of the lid snapping closed was surprising in the quiet room. You felt the bed dip with his weight, a hand on one knee encouraging you to open your legs for him to settle between them. His fingers traced over your entrance gently, damp with some form of lubricant. You let out a soft whine as one finger slid inside you, warmth spreading from whatever he was using. You couldn’t help the twitch of your hips when his hand left you, your mouth open in a silent ‘o’ as you felt something else press against you, the item also coated in the slick substance from before. A soft hum started as you realized it was a vibrator of some sort, a chuckle escaping the demon as he moved away and off the bed. 

“Now, be good and sit there for a while. Don’t come either, you wouldn’t want to ruin the fun, would you?” You shook your head, trying to close your legs until he cleared his throat in warning. You stilled, resting your head against the headboard, trying to think about anything but the warm pleasure pooling in your abdomen. “That’s better.” You hear him say, his footsteps followed by the gentle creak of his favorite chair letting you know where he’d sat. The room went quiet, the only sound the soft buzzing from within your body and the occasional noises falling from your lips.

“Mmm. Satan, I can’t…I’m gonna…” You didn’t get a chance to finish, the buzzing stopping just shy of your release, making you groan in frustration. You took a couple of shaky breaths, and then as soon as you got under control the vibrations started again. “Damn…it…” You could hear his soft laugh across the room, making you bite your tongue to refuse him the satisfaction of any more noises. 

“Oh? Trying to be stoic now? We can fix that.” A few seconds later the vibrations from the toy increased, pulling a moan out of you. You grit your teeth, determined not to give away any sign of how close you already were again but it didn’t matter. Moments before you came the toy shut off again, only to resume before you had done more than come down from the edge. “Not yet…” 

You grinned, taking enjoyment from knowing that he couldn’t see you flipping him the bird with your hands tied behind you. This time it didn’t even matter that he turned off the toy before you climaxed, you were too far gone, the waves of your release washing over you anyway. His laugh turned to a huff, you could almost see the disappointed look on his face in your mind’s eye. “Fine then. You want to come, we’ll just go to the other extreme.” He said, turning the toy to the max setting. You shuddered, the sudden sensation on your already sensitive flesh making you cry out softly.

You could distantly hear him get out of his chair, moving around the room as you twitched and groaned, a second orgasm hitting you faster than you thought it would be able to. You jerked hard, losing your balance and falling to your side, starting to shake as the vibrations still didn’t stop, beginning to cross the line from pleasure to discomfort. You whined, trying to twist your hands out of the bonds so you could just make it stop when it did. You stilled almost instantly, resting your head on the mattress and taking several shaky breaths.

“We might just have to work on your stamina later. I didn’t expect you to be that far gone that fast.” His weight dipped the bed again, his hands gently helping you back up to rest against him. “Close your eyes.” He said quietly, one hand smoothed over your hair gently, slipping the blindfold off. After a moment, you blinked quickly in the low light of his room. Your wrists were freed next, then you felt his hand between your legs, carefully removing the toy and tossing it aside into a bowl.

You shuddered again, gasping as the toy left you, slumping against Satan as he took a warm cloth and started cleaning you up. “There’s a bottle of water right next to you. Drink it slowly, then we can go to bed if you want to stay here tonight that is.” He looked away, a soft blush gracing his cheeks, making you smile. Maybe staying the night would lead to a better day for him tomorrow.


End file.
